petrichor
by Suki Pie
Summary: Tsukishima bilang, itu disebut petrichor. —TsukiHina.


**"Petrichor"**

 **Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **Petrichor (c) Suki Pie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Diingiiiiiiin!"

Oh, adakah hal yang lebih menyebalkan selain berdiri di depan gedung olahraga yang sudah dikunci dua puluh menit yang lalu dan Tsukishima Kei terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di sana hanya untuk menanti rintik hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Kalau pun ada (dan memang sepertinya ada) Tsukishima dengan senang hati akan menyalahkan Hinata Shouyou sebagai penyebabnya. Pemuda kecil yang saat ini ikut berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Tsukishima, apa karena tubuhmu terlalu tinggi kau jadi tidak bisa merasakan dingin?"

Dasar bocah pendek, seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan.

" _Meh,"_ Tsukishima mendengus, "berkaca sebelum berbicara,"

Alih-alih membalasnya dengan suara yang melengking, Hinata mencebik sebal. Merapatkan jaket hitam yang dipakainya lalu memberenggut kecil. "Ini dingin sekali, astaga. Kenapa sekarang harus hujan, sih?"

 _Kenapa harus dengan dia sih,_ Tsukishima membatin ngilu. Kenapa ia harus terjebak hujan bersama si berisik kecil Karasuno itu?

Pada malam hari setelah latihan usai dan Tsukishima sama sekali tidak menyangka Hinata akan menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari gedung olahraga. Biasanya Hinata keluar bersama Kageyama, atau bercanda gurau dengan Nishinoya dan Tanaka. Atau juga Sugawara yang menyeretnya untuk pulang, mengingat terkadang sifat keras kepalanya yang selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk latihan. Dasar gila, pemuda kecil itu menyimpan kesehatan di urutan ke berapa?

Dan kenapa pula Tsukishima repot-repot memikirkannya?

"Harusnya aku tadi pulang lebih cepat saja," gerutu Hinata kemudian. Ia memberikan tiupan kecil di sekitar sepuluh jemarinya, berulang-ulang, sebelum akhirnya merapatkannya dan ditenggelamkan ke dalam saku jaket. _Seperti anak kecil_.

"Salah sendiri kenapa terlalu semangat latihan,"

"Hah? Kau pikir pertandingan besar berapa hari lagi?" Hinata sewot, "aku bisa dimarahi Kageyama kalau tidak serius latihan," setelah itu bergidik ngeri ketika benaknya membayangkan bagaimana mata tajam dan kalimat sarkastik Kageyama yang diarahkan untuknya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"Berisik!"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh, tapi Tsukishima tidak membalas. Sebaliknya, ia mendongak malas, mengawasi setiap rintik-rintik di balik lensa kacamata. Membiarkan hening mendominasi setelahnya dan hanya terdengar suara bersin dan gemelutuk gigi yang dilakukan Hinata beberapa detik kemudian.

Atau mungkin ia yang terlalu jahat?

"Bau ini _._ "

Iris emas itu mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, lalu menoleh pelan. Hinata berlutut, menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lutunya yang menekuk. Lima jari mengerat gemetar di sisi kanan, dan lima lainnya berada di sisi kiri; sama-sama gemetar.

"Apa?"

"Bau setelah hujan," sahutnya kecil, "rasanya menenangkan sekali, eh?"

Mengejutkan, sebenarnya. Tsukishima tidak menyangka arah pembicaraan mereka yang tidak jelas jadi berpindah ke sini. Tidak juga menduga Hinata tiba-tiba membicarakan hal lain selain voli, atau pertandingan dan lawan-lawan kuat seperti Nekoma dan sebagainya.

"Kau suka?"

Dan entah mengapa pula Tsukishima bertanya seperti ini. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"Sangat."

Tsukishima bisa melihat bibir tipis itu melengkung simpul. Gurat wajah yang polos, dan rona tipis yang melukisnya karena dingin tanpa permisi. Ia sadar rintik hujan sudah berhenti, dan aroma lekat tanah bercampur bakteri _actinomycetes_ , juga embun dan bulir air yang jatuh, menguar kuat di setiap sel indera penciumnya.

"Itu disebut _petrichor_ ,"

"Ya?" Hinata mengangkat kepala. Mata mereka bertemu, sedetik setelah akhirnya Tsukishima berpaling lebih dulu. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Peri... petri ..."

"Petrichor."

Astaga, bodohnya.

"Oh,"

"Bau setelah hujan yang kaucium itu, disebut petrichor," Tsukishima menghela napas pendek, lalu mengulurkan satu tangan ke depan wajah Hinata.

Mata besar Hinata mengedip bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Kaubilang tadi dingin, kan?" ia berdeham asal, "cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Aku tidak mengertiiii!"

"Tch," dasar, sama saja bodohnya seperti Kageyama. "Maksudku ini," Tsukishima membungkuk sedikit, meraih kelima jemari terdekat Hinata, menggosoknya pelan di antara epidermis mereka yang saling bersentuhan, lalu menautkannya di dalam genggaman erat yang menghantarkan rasa hangat. _Dingin,_ ia membatin. Tak salah Hinata mengeluh, tangannya begitu dingin dan nyaris beku.

"Jadi lebih hangat, eh?"

Bahu Hinata menegang, pipinya memerah jelas bahkan terus merambat sampai kedua belakang telinganya, tersembunyi malu-malu.

(Tidak ada yang tahu, diam-diam Tsukishima menyematkan kata manis sebagai nama tengahnya Hinata Shouyou).

"Tsuki—"

"Ah," Tsukishima kembali mendongak. "Hujannya turun lagi."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** apalah mereka di animenya bikin interaksi yang bikin gemes sendiri 8""D #apasih. Makasih udah baca yaa~~


End file.
